gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
After Second Era Calendar
After Second Era After Second Era or ASE is the set timeline for the anime novel adaptation called Mobile Suit Gundam Rebirth ASE begins when humanity advance into space in hopes of saving their homeland known as Earth. Although second is in the name, the story actually takes place during the midst of the Third Era of said timeline. Hence the word "after". ASE-Timeline *'FE. 0-70: The Holyland Frontier' *'AFE. 3-80: The Terran Frontier' *'ASE. 5-90: The Space Frontier' *'ASE. 6-72: The Lost Ones' **6-72 – Jupiter Energy Fleet reported some colonies lost from their orbit around Jupiter. *'ASE. 6-79: One Year Wear' ***''Mobile Suit Gundam'' ***''MS Igloo: Hidden One Year War and Apocalypse 0079'' ***''MS Igloo 2: Gravity Front'' ***''MSG 08th MS Team'' *'ASE. 6-80: War in the Pocket ' ***''War in the Pocket'' *'ASE. 6-83: Operation Stardust' ***''Stardust Memory'' **6-83 - At the end, Kou Uraki is sent to North American’s Oakley base. **6-85 – The missing colonies were discovered, but were in interstellar territory. The Earth Federation Federal Forces did absolutely nothing in terms of a rescue and officially called it a “lost” which was suASEquently covered-up. *'ASE. 6-87: Gryps Conflict' ***''Z Gundam'' **6-87 - Despite impaling the Zeta Gundam into Scirocco’s The O, a dying Paptimus Scirocco still managed to unleash a mind-crippling blow to Kamille Bidan, leaving him in a delusional psychotic state. *'ASE. 6-88: First Neo Zeon War '(Kamille – 19yrs) ***''ZZ Gundam'' **6-88 - At the end, Kamille Bidan lived a peaceful life along side his girlfriend, Fa Yuiry. **6-88 - At the end, Judau Ashta and fellow pilot Roux Louka suASEquently quit the AEUG and join the Jupiter Fleet. He is then assigned to recovery missions. *'ASE. 6-93: Char’s Rebellion' ***''Char’s Counterattack'' **6-93 – Both Amuro and Char are listed as MIA. **6-93 – Christina Mackenzie & Alfred Izuruha last seen on a beach, watching the remains of the Asteroid Axis burn up in the atmosphere. *'ASE. 6-96: Lapace Box Recovery' ***''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' **6-98 – Banagher Links and Mineva Lao Zabi take the Unicorn Gundam and go into hiding to live their life. *'ASE. 7-00: Cosmo Babylonia Founded '(Kamille – 31yrs) ***''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' **7-05 – Cecily and Seabook are killed in a terrorist attack, and shortly after, the Earth Federation retakes Side 4. *'ASE. 7-07: Zanscare Empire Insurrection '(Kamille – 38yrs) ***''Victory Gundam'' **7-07 – At the end of the war, Uso Ewin is seen at Point Kasarelia. *'TSE. 7-08: Moonlight Butterfly Effect ' **7-10 – The only positive thing that came from the MBE was discovering an algae which could speed up terraformation process for Mars. **October, ASE 7-10 – Cecily and Seabook retreated into hiding and Tobia becomes the new leader of the Crossbone Vanguard. **October, ASE 7-10 – Tobia is tasked with eliminating the remaining remembers of the Jupiter Empire. *'ASE. 7-18: 1st Gundam Fight' ***''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' **October, ASE 7-19 – Domon Kasshu who married Rain Mikamura had taken Yuugo Kagami as his pupil, who also inherit the Burning Gundam to join the 2nd Gundam Fight, but never happened do to the Space War event. *'ASE. 7-20: 1st Space War '(pst. MBE) ***''After War Gundam X'' **7-20 – In the midst of the 1st Space War after the MBE, Mars has become a safe haven. **7-20 – Garrod Ran and Tifa Adille live happily on Earth. **7-21 – Judau under the alias Grey Stoke, enlists the help of Tobia to prevent the Jupiter Empire from getting their hands on Amuro Ray’s combat data. *'ASE. 7-22: Operation Meteor ' ***''New Mobile Report Gundam Wing'' *'ASE. 7-23: True Operation Meteor ' ***''Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' **7-23 – Mars has become a thriving society in its own right. **7-24 – Toward the end of this year, Heero Yuy was cryogenically frozen and was sent to Mars Preventer base. *'ASE. 7-25: Moonrace Return Plan' ***''Turn A Gundam'' **7-25 – By the end of the event, Loran stays with Dianna Soreil on Earth during her last days. *'ASE. 7-28: Bloody Valentine War' ***''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' ***''Gundam SEED Astray OVA'' **7-28 – Judau Ashta while still piloting the Gump and assists Uso Ewin in battling the Zanscare Empire. He is the “leader” of the Jupiter Fleet’s Jupiteris-class Heinlein. He oversees the Dandelion colony, which was revealed to be populated by Newtypes, a number of which are in cold sleep. He along with Kamui Gian set sail for Proxima Centauri. *'ASE. 7-29: Second Bloody Valentine War' ***''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' ***''Gundam SEED Stargazer'' **7-29 – At the end of the event, Kira Yamato wears a white ZAFT commander uniform. **7-29 – At the end of the event, Lacus Clyne becomes Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council. **7-29 – At the end of the event, Athrun Zala wears an admiral’s uniform of the Orb military **7-29 – Shinn Asuka at the end of the event accompanies Athrun Zala on future sub-missions. **7-29 – Selene & Sven arrive at the DSSD Space Station 27-days later. **7-29 – Lowe Guele flew to Mars, but two years later, he returns to Earth. **7-29 – Gai Murakumo became a scout for remaining ZAFT forces at Asia. *'ASE. 7-31: Celestrial Being' ***''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 S1 '' **7-35: Celestrial Being Intervention ****''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 S2'' *'ASE. 7-37: ESL First Contact' ***''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie-A wakening of the Trailblazer'' **Setsuna used the Quantum Teleportation System, to travel to the ELS homeworld. *'ASE. 7-39: Flit E Attack' ***''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' **7-40: Aseme E Attack ***''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE2'' **7-41: Kio E Attack ***''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE3'' *'ASE. 7-41: Xen-Dominion Invasion ' **March, ASE 7-41: The First Contact ***Right after the defeat of the Vagan and while talks of a treaty was underway, that’s when they appeared. An extraterrestrial empire from deep space called Xen-Dominion appeared without warning sending just a few arms forces to make contact with the Earth Sphere. Earth Federation Officials met with them to discuss future possible cooperation as a civilian protest group surrounded the building. The Earth Federation listened to their demands and denied them. Conflict insured during the protest resulting in opening fire on civilians. Who was to blame for it? Neither the people involved in the protest nor the extraterrestrial taking part would benefit from such a thing at the time. Thousands of people will soon suffer now, and they need someone to blame. **August, ASC 7-41: The Second Contact ***The Second Contact happened when the Earth Federation Forces began enlisting ace pilots for a new program they wanted to start. To test out the program for success, the first enlisted were sent out and they manage to capture an enemy sortie. Yolanda Álvarez was the only one in her sortie to survive as the flagship called the Scorpiro appeared, destroying the holding facility. A soldier infiltrated the base and rescued Yolanda Álvarez at the cost of his life. **December, ASE 7-41: The Third Contact ***Operation Purge of AGE was meant to signify dominance in pursuit of conjuring the Earth Sphere. After the dust settled, a gore-ish scene emerged as nothing but scraps of what were working mobile suits and flagships drifted. The event changed everything when the mega-ship called Xyan appeared. As former alliances and factions had fallen while others were forced to put their ideals aside. There was no longer room to attack our own as a greater threat loomed. *'ASE. 7-44: U-FEA' Interjects Category:Television Category:After Second Era